The Baxter Raid (A!)
"The Baxter Raid" is the fifth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the seventy-eighth episode overall. Plot -We couldn’t become gods… - Simon Utrecht looked at his teammates. -But that won’t stop us from overpowering the Fantastic Four… And the only way to earn even more power… To earn their fame… Is taking over the Baxter Building… - -And how do you plan to do that, Utrecht? - Vapor asked his teammate. -An ambush. We are way more powerful than them… If we take them by surprise, they won’t be able to defeat us. - -Guys… - Mr. Fantastic, who was working on H.E.R.B.I.E., looked up at Johnny and Ben. -Can you solve your Halo problems somewhere else? - -He mocked me. - The Thing pointed at the Human Torch. -Well, too bad you suck. - Johnny smirked, shrugging. -Jonathan! - The Invisible Woman yelled at her brother. -Stop it! - -Sue! - The Torch protested. -Leave Ben alone, Johnny! - Suddenly the security system went active. -What did you guys touch? - Reed asked, standing up. -Nothing… - Johnny replied innocently. The lab door was smashed and the U-Foes walked in. -U-Foes… - Mr. Fantastic muttered. -Hello, Fantastic Four… - Vector flew next to Dr. Richards. -How are you, Mr. Fantastic? - -Better than what you will be, Utrecht… - Reed replied bitterly. -No need to be rude… You can do this easy… Just walk out of the Baxter Building and none of you will be harmed. - -You won’t ever get me outta this building without fightin’, - Thing stepped up, but Ironclad walked in front of him. -Going somewhere, Grimm? - -Go away, Steel. - Ben clenched his jaw. -Or else? - -Then… It’s clobberin’ time!!! - The Thing yelled, punching the villain. However, he recovered quickly, increased his weight and punched the Thing, destabilising him. X-Ray flew towards the Human Torch, who tried to attack him with fireballs, but the villain was immune to them due to his Radiated Form. Vapor turned into poisoned gas and flew towards the Invisible Woman, who created a force field around her. However, Ann Darnell could pass through it and infect the Fantastic Four member with poison. Reed, who was fighting with Vector realized this and injected his wife with an antitoxin. -Reed… - -It’s ok, Sue… It’s done… - -No, Reed, behind you!!! - Vector punched the Fantastic Four leader, pushing him away from Susan. The woman stood up and tried to attack the U-Foes leader, but Ironclad got in the way. -Where are you going, Storm? - Steel asked, stepping in front of his teammate. X-Ray cornered the Torch and Vapor joined her brother. -Jimmy… Spray me with oxygen… - Her younger brother grabbed an oxygen sprayer from Richards’ lab and did as his sister told him. Vapor, who had taken the form of hydrogen, turned into water, turning Johnny’s flames off. The woman reconstituted her molecules and flew towards Richards and Utrecht. Vector fired a blast at the Doctor, who dodged it and tried to punch Vapor but missed because of her immunity to physical attacks. The U-Foes surrounded the Fantastic Four in the center of the lab. -Now… Leave the Baxter Building. - Simon Utrecht ordered. -No! - Reed yelled, but Ironclad punched him. -Leave or Ann will infect you all… - -I have enough antitoxins. - Mr. Fantastic replied. He extended his arm and reached the table but found no syringes. -W-What?… - X-Ray emitted radiation in the antitoxins. -Do you really want them now, Richards? - Vector smirked. -We… We must leave. - Mr. Fantastic nodded. -Reed… - Susan complained. -No… They won. We must leave. - Reed nodded and the heroes let themselves be pushed out of the Building, being given no time to keep any piece of information. -Now… - Utrecht continued once the Fantastic Four had left the Building. -We must talk to the President and tell him we are the actual heroes and that the Fantastic Four are villains. All of you, gather some documents and modify their information so we can send them to the White House. Once they are named public enemies, we will have everything we ever wanted! - Vector used the direct line between the Baxter Building and the White House to call the President. -Hello… Mr. President? - Vector smiled. - I am Simon Utrecht, you may have heard of me because of my political background. - -Yes… Mr. Utrecht… But why are you dressed like that? And what are you doing in the Baxter Building? Where are the Fantastic Four? - President Obama asked. -Well, I always had some suspicion regarding the Fantastic Four, that’s why I gathered some friends, siblings Ann and James Darnell and Michael Steel, to investigate the source of their powers… And we earned powers ourselves. Then, we decided to use them for real good… And we decided to raid the Baxter Building. After doing some research, we found files which prove the Fantastic Four aren’t actually heroes. Ann is sending you these files right now. - The President checked the files and called in one of his men who affirmed the documents were real. -Well… Thank you very much, Mr. Utrecht. What… What is your team name? - -We are… The U-Foes. - -That’s… That’s a pretty non-friendly name. - -I am aware of that… But I refuse to have my team called the Fantastic Four. - -Ok then… We will make the public announcement… The U-Foes are now the heroes… And the Fantastic Four are… Public enemies. - -I can’t believe they kicked us out of the Baxter Building… - Johnny said. -Neither can I… But they overpowered us. - Reed pursed his lips. -It will be better, -tch!- Johnny. - H.E.R.B.I.E. smiled, looking up at the young man. -Thank you H.E.R.B…. - Suddenly, the heroes were surrounded by police officers. -Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Jonathan Storm, Benjamin Grimm, you’re under arrest. - The Human Torch and the Thing attacked the cops, knocking them down. -JOHNNY!!! - Susan yelled. -Now, we have no other option than to run! - Reed looked at his teammates. -We can take shelter in the Avengers Mansion. - Sue suggested. -That’s not a bad idea. - Ben looked at the woman. -Everyone, hold onto my arm! - The Invisible Woman said, making the five individuals invisible. Once they had lost the cops, they knocked on the Avengers Mansion door. T'Challa opened the door. -Fantastic Four… What are you doing here? You are enemies of the nation! - Black Panther exclaimed. -T’Challa… - Reed looked up at the Avenger. -We know each other… This was just a plan designed by the U-Foes to be famous. - -That makes sense… - Black Panther looked out for cops and then nodded. -Go ahead. Lang, Dr. Banner and I are the only ones here. - Scott Lang walked to the heroes. -Fantastic Four… It’s a pleasure. - -I still can’t believe you stole from Hank… - Richards said. -He did it to save his daughter, Reed. - Susan reminded him. -That’s true… - Dr. Richards nodded. -Do you plan to do anything with the U-Foes? - T’Challa asked. -Actually… When I suggested to come here I had something in mind. - The Invisible Woman smirked. -We will need more heroes… If you let me, I want to contact an old friend of mine… - Susan looked up at Black Panther, who nodded. -Go ahead. - T’Challa guided her to the intercommunicator. -While I call my friend, you gather more heroes. We will need some more. - Gallery U-FoesGatheringBR.png|"We couldn’t become gods… But that won’t stop us from overpowering the Fantastic Four… And the only way to earn even more power… To earn their fame… Is taking over the Baxter Building…" FantasticFourVsU-FoesBR.png|"Hello, Fantastic Four…" MrFantasticVsVectorBR.png|"How are you, Mr. Fantastic?" ThingVsIroncladBR.png|"Then… It’s clobberin’ time!!!" IroncladVsThingBR.png|Ironclad vs Thing InvisibleWomanVsVaporBR.png|Invisible Woman vs Vapor VaporVsInvisibleWomanBR.png|Vapor infecting the Invisible Woman ReedHealsSueBR.png|Mr. Fantastic healing the Invisible Woman VectorVsMr.FantasticBR.png|"No, Reed, behind you!!!" WhereYouGoing?BR.png|"Where are you going, Storm?" TorchSurroundedBR.png|Vapor joins her brother WateringtheTorchBR.png|Vapor turned into water MrFantasticVsVaporBR.png|Mr. Fantasic misses U-FoesSurroundingFFBR.png|"Now… Leave the Baxter Building." The U-Foes Are Heroes.png|"We are… The U-Foes." TakingRefugeBR.png|"We can take shelter in the Avengers Mansion." FantasticFourAndAvengersThreeBR.png|The Avengers agree to help the Fantastic Four Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! You, Foe! Arc Category:U-Foes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Utrecht (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ann Darnell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Darnell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Michael Steel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barack Obama (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances